


Home to the Empire

by agayhurricane



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, anyway i just wanted to write ren fam feels you know, can i delete some, do i miss kouen or do i miss kouen, i have many emotions, set in a world where the ren brothers come back and DAMN, sign up now, too many - Freeform, you're welcome to some emotions i donate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agayhurricane/pseuds/agayhurricane
Summary: They were warriors, yes, but a family above all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ren Family feels how many times have I said that.... Anyway, basically my take on how Kouen and the other Ren brothers could come back....No listen....I want them back.....

Everyone was in shock upon hearing the news of his return. How could they not be, when the person said to have made a reappearance in their empire is one who had been declared _dead_ years ago? Those fortunate enough to be present in the palace were rendered speechless when they set eyes upon him once more, mouths agape as they took in the sight of him.

Yes, it was their former first prince, their almighty commander and leader, yet… he was different. A very good sort of different.

If his physique had been regal and imposing before, it was definitely more so now. His vibrant red hair had grown out past his shoulders pulled back up into its old style, his locks spilling neatly in a slightly tousled cascade down his neck, the tips lifting lightly in the breeze. His crimson eyes were as fierce as ever, glinting with a light that gave glimpse to the sheer power that he held, enough to strike equal parts fear and awe to whoever lay prone to his gaze.

The false limbs that took the place of his left arm and both his legs did little to diminish his authoritative appearance. If anything, they gave him a stronger aura, that of a seasoned warrior with years of experience in the battlefield and unparalleled skills that showed utmost mastery in the art of fighting.

But the most striking change in Ren Kouen’s glorious person was found not in his still firm stance nor his ever calm yet intimidating expression, but on his signature beard. Or rather, the _lack_ of it.

At first glance, it wasn’t as noticeable as it should have been, but then, one would start taking note of the miniscule details, bits and pieces beginning to register in the mind. The Flame Emperor’s visage seemed clearer, more remarkable and, contrary to his initial belief, even more _dignified_ and something else, something—

Then one’s gaze would fall on the lower half of his face, and take in the sight of his _clean shaven_ chin and the pieces would all fall together in a violent, mind blowing realization as it sunk in; with his beard gone, he looked several years _younger_ and, undeniably, a thousand times, more _dashing_.

He strode confidently, his limp barely evident, towards the throne where his youngest sister was. Ren Kouha was right behind him, coming home as well after four long years of exile.

The eccentric prince wasn’t to be forgotten, of course. He, too, had changed much. With his hair grown out way longer than before, he appeared prettier than the last time his attendants and the citizens had last seen him. He was also taller; one wouldn’t mistake him for a child anymore, should he ever return to the battlefield—which, hopefully wouldn’t happen anytime soon.

What did _not_ change though, were his bright eyes that sparkled with the same mischievous glee. They regarded his surroundings carefully before finally resting on his sister. It was unbelievable how much she had developed when she was equally an outcast as he was when they were children, so long ago. Now here she was, holder of the highest position of power in the entire empire.

Empress Ren Kougyoku’s round eyes were brimming with tears and her cheeks were flushed pink. She stood shakily, gripping the imperial staff—a symbol of her leadership—smiling widely as she watched her beloved brother’s return to their empire.

Beside her, a similar expression painted Ren Koumei’s face, though subtler, content with just a small grin, but with a heart overflowing with joy just as much as hers.

Kouha gave his sister a quick nod before he and his eldest brother stopped by the foot of the stairs that led up to her throne. That singular gesture managed to express just how proud he was of her. She wasn’t that terrified newbie general Kouha remembered. She had blossomed into a fighter in her own right, a warrior worthy of the Ren family name.

Kouen’s gaze remained perfectly composed, but the way he looked at her mirrored Kouha’s pride.

She raised her hand for silence, into which she spoke: “Soldiers and citizens of Kou,” she announced. “I must admit that this is a day I thought would not happen anytime soon. But it was something I haven’t lost hope in as well.”

Kougyoku gestured for her brothers to come stand by her side. The two returning princes made their way up and once at the top of the staircase, stood on either side of her. Kouen gave her a look, prompting her to continue.

“Your princes, sent into exile, one of them even declared dead, have come back to us. My brothers,” she reached for their hands, taking one in each of hers, “Brother Kouen and Brother Kouha have returned to us!”

The whole palace erupted into cheers although in the midst of the happy uproar, the cold and angry glances did not go unnoticed. The imperial siblings were all too aware that not everyone would be pleased by this news. After all, they were generals, and royalty nonetheless. Their enemies were never lacking.

Kouen found himself strangely uncaring of the fact. As he held his sister’s hand tight, his chest felt full of something that can only be described as happiness. It was something he hadn’t experienced in a long time.

His crimson eyes cast discreet glances on each of his siblings. Koumei, who hid a small quirk of his lips behind his fan, his face finally rid of the half mask that kept his identity hidden; Kouha waving enthusiastically to the crowd, his own elation couldn’t be made more apparent by his huge grin; and finally Kougyoku, his sister turned empress, who had a smile of her own as she marvelled at the scene of celebration that was, up until then, a far- fetched dream.

Kouen couldn’t resist his own smirk that tugged on the corner of his mouth. Their empire’s troubles were anything but over, but he knew that with his siblings by his side, they could regain and even _surpass_ that glory that they once held. And maybe, just _maybe_ , achieve that peaceful world that three great men had once desired before them.

 _‘If only Hakuei and Hakuryuu…’_ Kouen didn’t finish the thought. He proceeded on chastising himself internally, ‘ _They would find their way back home for sure_.’

It was destined. They would all be back together one day, watching, guiding and building up Kou. Their empire, their home.

They were the Ren family after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, if you liked it please say so!! Comments give me life.


End file.
